1. Field of the invention
A certain aspect of the present invention is related to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus that shuts off the power supply to a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
The International Energy Star standard, for example, specifies that a computer or a display automatically enters a sleep mode or a power-off mode after a predetermined period of time since the computer or the display stops being used (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-222346, for example).
However, the transition to a sleep mode or a power-off mode involves complicated procedures. This electronic apparatus aims to reduce power consumptions in a simple manner.